harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Slug Club
The Slug Club is an informal name for Horace Slughorn's favourite and sometimes famous students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Slughorn taught Potions at Hogwarts during two different stints; both times, he singled out students he thought had potential. The students he singled out eithether had influential relatives, such as Neville Longbottom and Cormac McLaggen or they themselves possessed fame or talent, such as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, or even both. He invited these selected students to parties, notably to a lavish one at Christmas, and kept in touch with them even after they had graduated, as they could provide him with insider information or various luxuries''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' - Chapter 4 (Hoarace Slughorn). Meetings holds a supper party with the Slug Club]] During the course of the school year, Professor Slughorn would hold various get-togethers of the club. These were usually dinners with fine foods, during which Slughorn would lead conversation in order to get to know the members better and to encourage them to associate with one another as well. Sometimes he would invite famous former members in as well, such as when he introduced professional Quidditch player Gwenog Jones at a dinner in 1996Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 14 (Felix Felicis). Slughorn's hope was to cultivate talent and to give his favourites "leg-ups" in their careers, hoping to reap the benefits of being connected to them once they became the "high fliers" Slughorn expected them to be.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 5 (An Excess of Phlegm) These benefits came to him in various forms, such as being able to recommend people to Ministry of Magic positions to receiving various gifts and perks, such as excellent seats to any Quidditch match he cared to attend or his favourite treat, crystallised pineapple''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' - Chapter 4 (Horace Slughorn). However, some members tend to let Slughorn down once they grow up and graduate, such as Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle, both of whom became Dark Wizards. On 20 December, 1996, there was a lavish Slug Club Christmas Party for past and present Slug Club members held in Slughorn's office at Hogwarts. It was the only get-together of the club that Harry Potter attended, and reluctantly at that''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' - Chapter 16 (A Very Frosty Christmas). After Harry's failed attempt to get a particular memory out of Slughorn, Slughorn apparently stopped these meetings in order to prevent giving Harry another attempt. It is unknown what became of the Slug Club under Severus Snape's rule during 1997–1998 school year. But it should be noted that Snape was described as "Bringing back Umbridge's old laws", which included Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, banning all organisations not approved by the High Inquisitor (or in this case, Headmaster). Students accepted Slughorn's first tenure as Potions Master Slug Club1.png|Slughorn, two boys and a girl Slug Club2.png|Slughorn, Lily Evans and a group of other boys and girls Slug Club3.png|Slughorn, Lucius Malfoy, two girls and a boy Slug Club4.png|Slughorn, five girls and a boy Slug Club5.png|Slughorn and a group of boys and girls Slug Club6.png|Slughorn, four girls and three boys *Adrian – class of 1978, became a photographerMentioned on the [http://warnerbros2009.warnerbros.com/assets/screenplays/hpathbp_screenplay.pdf Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince script] released on the Warner Bros. Awards website. *Ambrosius Flume – owner of Honeydukes, who sends Slughorn sweets. *Avery – member in the 1940s, became a Death EaterHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 17 (A Sluggish Memory)Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 23 (Horcruxes). *Barnabas Cuffe – editor of the Daily Prophet. *Dahlia F. – unknown. *B. C. – mountain climber''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film). *Dirk Cresswell – former Head of the Goblin Liasion Office with insider information on Gringotts, killed during the Second Wizarding War. *Eldred Worple – author of ''Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the VampiresHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 15 (The Unbreakable Vow). *Gwenog Jones – now Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. *Lestrange – member in the 1940s, part of Tom Riddle's gang, became one of the first Death Eaters. *Lily Evans – good student, talented at Potions, murdered during the First Wizarding War. *Lucius Malfoy – good student, member of the rich and influential Malfoy family, later a Death Eater under the mask of a respected Ministry of Magic officialSee this image. *Mr. Nott – Theodore Nott's father, who Slughorn inquired about and referred to as an old friend''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' - Chapter 7 (The Slug Club). *Regulus Black – Slytherin Seeker, became a Death Eater (later betrayed Lord Voldemort and was killed trying to destroy Salazar Slytherin's locket, one of Voldemort's Horcruxes ). *Severus Snape – good student, brilliant at Potions and creating new charms. Became a Death Eater, but defected. Succeeded Slughorn in the post of Potions master at Hogwarts, murdered during the Second Wizarding War. *Tom Marvolo Riddle – very promising student with excellent marks, later became known as Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard, killed during the Second Wizarding War. *Unidentified individual – class of 1967, became Minister of Magical Transportation. *Wendy Slinkhard – author. Slughorn's second tenure as Potions Master *Blaise Zabini – his mother is a beautiful witch, who has been married and widowed at least seven times and has thus inherited a great deal of gold from her former husbands. *Cormac McLaggen – uncle Tiberius is well connected within the Ministry of Magic. *Flora and Hestia CarrowNew original characters cast for Half-Blood Prince *Ginny Weasley – popular student, talented at casting the Bat-Bogey Hex. *Harry Potter – "The Boy Who Lived" and "The Chosen One", son of Lily Evans, a former 'Slug Club' member. *Hermione Granger – the best student in her year. *Melinda Bobbin – her family owns a large chain of apothecariesHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 11 (Hermiones' Helping Hand). Students not accepted *Marcus Belby – his uncle Damocles invented Wolfsbane Potion, but Marcus hadn't spoken to him in a while since his father and uncle weren't on good terms. Belby was nevertheless invited to one of the club's supper meetings, but by the time of the Slug Club Christmas party, Slughorn had Belby passing out towels in the loo''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' - Chapter 16. *Neville Longbottom – his parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom were great Aurors, but Neville was held not to show their talent. Both were invited to the initial meeting in Slughorn's cabin on the Hogwarts Express, but failed to pass muster. Benefits Slughorn’s benefits When helping others become famous, which, if successful, gained him influence and/or benefits from them, such as being able to recommend the next junior member of the Goblin Liaison Office, free Quidditch tickets or a box of his favourite crystallised pineapple. Horace preferred to be a "back-seat driver", obtaining things he desired by using his contacts makes his life comfortable and cosy. In Harry Potter's case, Slughorn was able to profit from him even before the young man graduated, by attaining Acromantula venom from Aragog's corpse. Students' benefits To students being in the Slug Club is an honour and opportunity because of its exclusiveness and with Slughorn’s connections they would have future first-rate careers after Hogwarts set. Behind the scenes *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince it is mentioned that there are two seventh-year girls. This may be referring to Flora and Hestia Carrow. Twins Flora and Hestia Carrow have only appeared in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.. *Sybill Trelawney and an unidentified female teacher may have been members of the Slug Club. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, Marcus Belby makes it into the Slug Club. *It is very possibly that Slughorn saw Ginny higher when she began dating Harry Potter, his crown jewel, as both Ginny and Harry were in the Slug Club in 1996. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references es:Club de las Eminencias fr:Club de Slug pl:Klub Ślimaka ru:Клуб слизней fi:Kuhnukerho uk:Слизоклуб Category:Slug Club Category:Clubs Category:Organisations